New nakama new adeventures
by Fireblack
Summary: La vida dura de Lula toruno sera cambiada cuando conozca una tripulacion alocado, depues de haber salvado a robin los mugiwaras se dirgian a la siguiente aventura pero, luffy se le occure si lula se uniria a ellos
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El Thousand Sunny continuaba navegando como siempre en dirección de la siguiente isla, habian pasado ya dos semanas desde que salvaron a Robin, obtuvieran otro Nuevo nakama y un nuevo barco.

Por tal motivo y a su manera, cada uno de ellos intentaba entretenerse como mejor les parecía, el trío hiperactivo del grupo, es decir, Luffy, Ussop y Chopper intentaron divertirse jugando a las escondidas, sin embargo el ruido que armaban como cada vez que se juntaban los tres hizo que Nami saliera para detener el juego y tras darle un golpe a cada uno los mando a que hicieran silencio.

Los tres apaleados Mugiwaras, no tuvieron más opción que tirarse a la sombra del árbol hasta que el aburrimiento se hizo insoportable y a Ussop se le ocurrió la idea de pescar con unas nuevas cañas que él había hecho y unas redes que Franky había realizado. Los otros dos, rápidamente estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y los tres se dedicaron a intentar atrapar a los peces que pasaban por debajo del barco.

Zoro en tanto, y tras entrenar duramente en el puesto de vigía de la nave, se habia acostado para descansar un rato y habia terminado quedándose dormido.

Sanji estaba en la cocina como de costumbre preparando el almuerzo y unos pequeños bocadillos para sus hermosas damas.

Franky estaba en su sala construyendo un nuevo dispositivo para el Sunny que estaba seguro que les gustaría a todos una vez terminado.

Nami, despues de terminar con los últimos retoques de un mapa que le habia quedado pendiente de la noche anterior, decidió que era hora de tomarse un descanso y sin más que decir salió afuera de su habitación, tomando una silla y encontrándose con Robin que ya estaba tomando un poco de sol y fresco de la mañana.

-Hola Robin- La saludo Nami- ¿disfrutando del fresco?

-Si- Le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa- definitivamente este es el mejor lugar para descansar.

-Verdad que si- Le dijo Nami muy contenta extendiendo su silla y sentándose al lado de Robin, sin haberse percatado de que ya habia una silla vacía alrededor de la mesa.

En ese momento un pájaro que volaba alto descendió sobre el Thousand Sunny hasta posarse justo delante de Nami, la Navegante lo observo por unos segundos hasta reconocer que era uno de los pájaros que entregaban el periódico por todo el Grand Line.

El ave se le acercó y Nami pudo tomar uno de los periódicos entregándole a cambio el dinero que correspondía al precio del diario, una vez el pago se hallaba en su pequeña bolsita en donde recolectaba el dinero, el pájaro batió sus alas levantando vuelo y se marchó.

-¿Algo interesante Navegante-san?- Pregunto la Arqueóloga despues de que Nami leyera algunas hojas.

-Al parecer no- Respondió está un poco distraída- solo más de lo mismo de siempre.

-Jujuju, pues yo no consideraría poca cosa toda la muerte-.

-Tampoco yo, sin embargo, desde que te rescatamos y desafiamos a toda la marina tal parece que el gobierno mundial estará tras de nosotros, no te culpo por eso Robin-.

-No pasa nada, entiendo a lo que te refieres- Le dijo Robin sonriendo- pero, no estás del todo acertada Nami.

-Eh, ¿no lo estoy?- Le pregunto con incredulidad- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Me refiero al artículo al que te acabas de pasar por estar pendiente de mis palabras-.

La chica volvió su vista al periódico y dando vuelta la hoja se encontró con unos tétricos ojos que la miraban dentro de un cartel de _''Se Busca''._

Debajo del cartel habian unas grandes letras que rezaban.

_-The deadly element,_ _vuelve aparecer_-.

-¿Eh?, otra vez esta tipa- Se sorprendió la chica, colocando bien el periódico- que ha hecho esta vez- Dijo y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-_Lula Toruno, la misma sanguinaria que hace poco menos de un año golpeo salvajemente hasta la muerte a un Tenryuubito, convirtiendose en la primera que atenta contra la vida de los descendientes de los creadores del Gobierno Mundial, ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas al hundir una flota de la marina de 16 barcos ella sola, de momento se desconoce el número de bajas que este nuevo ataque ha causado._

_Desde que se diera a conocer al mundo al matar a un Noble Mundial, esta asesina ha estado atacando sin descanso a los defensores de la paz y la Justicia en el_ _Grand Line llegando ya con este nuevo ataque a la suma de 87 barcos de la marina hundidos, 2 bases navales destruidas y cerca de 4.000 soldados de la marina muertos. Por todos estos hechos Lula Toruno ha sido reconocida como una de las más grandes amenazas para la Paz del Mundo y han colocado un alto precio por su cabeza, siendo enviados varios oficiales de alto rango dentro de la Marina por ella y…_

_-_Wow, esta chica sí que debe de odiar a la Marina- Dijo Robin interrumpiendo su lectura- …aunque entiendo un poco ese sentimiento sin embargo_._

-The deadly element, Lula Toruno- Leyó Nami en voz baja- Recompensa: 270.000.000 de Berries, Waaa, este tipa sí que da miedo- murmuro mientras le pasaba el cartel de se busca a Robin- y además tiene una recompensa altísima.

En la foto aparecía la imagen de una joven de la edad de Luffy, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros de color azul eléctrico, su piel estaba un poco bronceada pero no le quitaba que si estaba un poco pálida, la toma era como ella atravesaba en el pecho con su propia mano de un marine, su cara reflejaba furia y locura dándole un aspecto sanguinario.

-The deadly Element….-Murmuro Robin.

-Tiene muy bien ganado ese apodo, no es asi Robin… - Continuo Nami que parecía no haber escuchado el murmullo de Robin- ... ¿Robin?

La arqueóloga aún seguía metida en sus pensamientos aunque de todas formas habia escuchado las últimas palabras de Nami…

-Si Nami, tienes razón…-Le respondió- sin embargo no estoy muy segura de sí el apodo es por la mirada de sus ojos sedientos de sangre o por la cantidad de muertes que ha dejado-.

-R-Robin… por favor ya deja esos comentarios tan macabros por favor- Le suplico Nami temblando- de verdad, das mucho miedo cuando lo haces.

-Lo lamento Nami tan solo estab…- Intento disculparse Robin

-¡NAMI, ROBIN!- Pero no llego a hacerlo pues fue interrumpida por la escandalosa voz del Capitán del barco.

El joven que portaba el Sombrero de Paja se les acercó como ya era su costumbre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que causo un gesto de fastidio de la Navegante y una pequeña risita de la Arqueóloga.

-Hey, ¿qué es lo que hacen?- Les pregunto a ambas.

Antes de que Robin pudiera hablar ya Nami se le habia adelantado.

-Escucha Luffy, ya te he dicho que no vengas a molestarnos solo porque estas aburrido- Le recordó la navegante.

-Pero ahora no estoy aburrido- Le respondio el chico- solo no encuentro nada que hacer.

-Pues exactamente eso es estar aburrido Luffy, además que no estabas pescando con Ussop y Chopper hace cosa de unos segundos-.

-Sí, pero no podíamos pescar nada, asique nos quedamos dormidos- Le dijo Luffy señalando hacia donde el dúo, que estaban tirados en el césped del Sunny plácidamente dormidos- cuando dormía, me incline hacia atrás, me golpee en la cabeza y se me fue completamente el sueño.

-Tsk, Maldita suerte.

-Está bien Nami- Intervino Robin – no hay problema con que Capitán-san nos acompañe, despues de todo solo estábamos conversando...

-¡Qué bien!- Exclamo Luffy muy contento y aprovechando la invitación se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de Nami.

-Robin, no deberías ser tan permisiva con Luffy, si le das mucho terminara abusando de tu generosidad-.

-Juju, bueno no es algo que se pueda evitar- Le dijo- despues de todo él es nuestro Capitán y debemos obedecer sus órdenes.

-Por supuesto… siempre y cuando sus órdenes no nos lleven a la ruina-.

-Yo nunca haría eso- Tercio Luffy molesto, pero rápidamente cambio su estado de ánimo y prosiguió como si nada- y ¿de qué estaban hablando?

Ante el cambio tan repentino de su Capitán, Nami se llevó una mano a la cara y Robin se limitó a sonreír.

-Solo conversábamos acerca de ella- Le informo La Arqueóloga entregándole el cartel de _''Se Busca'' _que estaban viendo hace unos instantes.

-Lula Toruno- Leyó Luffy intrigado viendo el rostro de la joven en la foto- parece ser una buena persona.

-¿De dónde sacas tú, que una persona como esa que mata y hace tanto daño sea una buena persona eh?- Le pregunto Nami exasperada, entregándole el periódico para que leyese el articulo dedicada a la tipa.

Luffy tomo el diario y comenzó a leerlo para sus adentros tomándose un buen tiempo en la lectura, lo que sorprendió un poco a sus tripulantes femeninas pues su Capitán no era de las personas a las que les fascinara especialmente la lectura, no importando acerca de lo que se tratase el tema.

Despues de terminarlo Luffy doblo el diario y se lo entrego nuevamente a Nami, se veía serio y su Sombrero de Paja ocultaba sus ojos y tanto la Navegante como la Arqueóloga comenzaban a preguntarse qué clase de idea se estuviese formando dentro de la atolondrada cabeza del joven.

Despues de uno instantes el Capitán de los Mugiwaras finalmente volvió a hablar.

-Humm, me pregunto…- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Te preguntas?...- Dijo Nami algo asustada por lo que podía llegar a venir.

-Me pregunto… - Continuo empezando a levantar el rostro- … ¡Si ese ella se unirá a mi tripulación! – Exclamo de repente mientras terminaba de elevar la vista y las mujeres pudieron ver entonces que tenía estrellitas en los ojos, como cada vez que se emocionaba o se le ocurría alguna loca idea de la cual ya sería imposible persuadirlo de lo contrario.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!...-.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2, One piece no es mio, si lo fuera ACE! No moriria. disfruten y dejen un review_

* * *

**_Conociendo a la nueva_**

No había caso y lo sabía, después de tanto tiempo de estar junto a él estaba más que segura de que no le importaría nada de lo que le dijesen, una vez que tomaba una decisión, por más estúpida o insensata que esta les pareciera a los demás, no había nada en el mundo que lo convenciese de lo contrario.

Y lo que él quería era agregar a un asesina mundialmente conocida a la banda… bueno, no era como si la nueva adquisición les fuese a dañar la imagen que ya tenían… después de todo eran piratas, ya estaban más que acostumbrados a la fama negativa.

-Como se diría, una raya más al tigre- Murmuro Nami en medio de sus pensamientos mientras observaba delante de ella la extensión de tierra que se hacía cada vez más y más grande a medida que el barco avanzaba.

Una isla.

-Espero que mis preocupaciones solo queden en eso, simples preocupaciones-.

-+ Flash Back +-

_-¿Hablas en serio?- Inquirió Nami sorprendida._

_-Si- Respondio su Capitán con simpleza._

_-Pero ni siquiera la conoces, no sabes cómo es-._

_-¿Y que con eso?- Le pregunto Luffy_

_-¡Que primero necesitas conocer como es la persona que metes en la tripulacion!- Le dijo caso gritando-¡No puedes reclutar a cualquiera que se te ocurra!_

_-Eso no es verdad- La contradijo Luffy- Recuerdo que a Zoro lo quería en mi tripulación incluso antes de conocerlo, se decían muchas cosas malas de él y mira, resulto ser un buen tipo- Termino apuntando al susodicho que en ese momento estaba levantando unas pesas en la cubierta y que al sentirse observado se giró para mirarlos._

_-Ni tan buen tipo que digamos- Murmuro Nami- Aun asi eso es una excepción, además, ¿qué probabilidades puede haber para que te pase lo mismo con esta tipa?_

_Su Capitán la miro con una enorme sonrisa._

_"Conociéndolo diría que muchas" Pensó Nami aterrada ante la posibilidad._

_-Shishishi, ya no puedo esperar a encontrarme con ella y hacer que se una a la tripulacion-._

_-¡Por supuesto que no, no voy a permitir eso!- Grito la Navegante llamando la atención de alguno de los Mugiwaras que pasaban por allí y despertó a Ussop y Chopper._

_-¿Qué pasa Nami?- Le pregunto el doctor acercándosele junto a Ussop._

_-Navegante-san está en desacuerdo con la decisión del Capitán- Le informo Robin sonriendo._

_-¿La decisión de Luffy?- Se extrañó Ussop._

_-Asi es, desde que vio a esta tipa se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere meterla en la tripulación- Le dijo Nami entregándole el periódico_

_Ussop estiro el diario y leyó el artículo, a su lado Chopper lo leía también, aunque no eran los únicos_

_-Lula Toruno- Lo sorprendió la voz de Zoro que estaba leyendo por encima de la cabeza del artillero del barco._

_-Oh, su cara se ve muy malvada- Indico Franky leyendo el artículo por encima de Chopper._

_-Ya lo creo que si…- comento Zoro, Usopp le paso el periódico- realmente, esta tipa no se ve como alguien que aceptaría ordenes de otra persona- tras terminar de leerlo, le lanzo el diario a Sanji que al escuchar el grito de Nami decidió salir de la cocina para ver qué pasaba._

_-¡Que hermosura! – Exclamo el cocinero con ojos de corazón-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Luffy!_

_-Ya empezó…-Murmuro fastidiado Zoro-Ero-Cook, esta mujer asesino con sumanos a tenryuubito, si te acercas de ella terminaras en el mismo destino que el-pero Sanji no lo habia escuchado ya que tenía fantasías con la chica_

_-Pero sí hizo eso, ¿Cómo es que esta con vida?- Pregunto Chopper- si mal recuerdo atacar a un Tenryuubito significa que serás inmediatamente perseguido por un Almirante._

_-Por qué el ataque no se dio en el Archipiélago Shabondy, si no en otra isla, en la que el Tenryuubito estaba de paso- Le informo Robin- por lo tanto no habia cerca ningún Almirante que lo vengara de forma inmediata._

_-Ah, ya veo- Murmuro Chopper._

_-Sin embargo- Continuo la morena- si habia un Vicealmirante y muchos soldados más junto a una flota de 10 buques de guerra._

_-Eh, ¿y qué paso?- Quiso saber mas Usopp._

_-La flota fue destruida completamente, y tanto el Vicealmirante como sus soldados acompañaron al Tenryuubito a las profundidades del océano- Les dijo Robin acompañándose de un tono lúgubre- desde entonces, barco que se ha cruzado en su camino, barco que fue hundido y todo marino que tuvo la desgracia de enfrentarla fue asesinado sin piedad._

_-Je, suena como alguien que odia profundamente a la marina- Murmuro Zoro sonriendo._

_-Bueno, despues de saber cómo se maneja el Gobierno Mundial, no se lo puede culpar- Dijo Sanji que ya se habia recuperado de sus fantasías-Además es… ¡Hermosa!_

_-A mí ya me cayó bien ella- Dijo Franky- y, ¿dicen que Luffy quiere unirla a la tripulación?, pues en ese caso tiene todo mi apoyo._

_-Y el mío- Se apuntó Chopper._

_-¡Tiene todo mi apoyo!-exclamo sanji con ojos de corazon._

_-Por lo general estaría muy escéptico ante esto- Murmuro Usopp- pero despues de ver lo que el Gobierno Mundial hace a espaldas de la gente, no me molestaría tenerla con nosotros._

_-A mí me da igual, siempre y cuando sea útil a la banda- Agrego Zoro._

_-Pienso igual- Dio su opinión Robin._

_-¿Robin?, todos, ¿realmente están de acuerdo con esto?- Les pregunto Nami sorprendida y un poco molesta por ser siempre la única que se mantenía en oposición de las locuras de su Capitán, habia veces en las que le hubiese gustado tener un poco más de apoyo de sus Nakama._

_-Estamos de acuerdo, si el Capitán quiere unirla no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo- Se rió Robin divertida._

_-Robin, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Le dijo Nami en tono lloroso._

_-Tranquilízate Nami- Le sonrió el chico de goma- aun no eh decidido si se unirá o no, primero la veré y despues tomare mi decisión-._

_"Si claro, como si eso fuese a cambiar en algo tu decisión" Pensó la Navegante con ironía._

-+ Fin Del Flash Back +-

-Aaah…- Suspiro la chica cansada- no sé de qué me preocupo, no es Como si encontrásemos esta tipa en esta isla.

Dicho eso, se dirigió al puente del barco empezando a dar las órdenes para desembarcar en la nueva isla.

El Thousand Sunny habia atracado por fin, la isla a la que llegaron, parecía ser de verano, el clima estaba agradable por lo que todos estaban con ganas de recorrerla.

-Bien, antes de empezar nos organizaremos primero- Dijo Nami mientras los reunía a todos- veamos ¿alguno le falta algo? Sanji ¿Cómo está la despensa?

-Ah, no, Nami-san tenemos alimentos más que suficientes como para durar hasta por las próximas cinco islas- Le informo Sanji- incluso si Luffy come más de lo necesario estaremos bien.

-Es bueno escuchar eso- Suspiro Nami aliviada- ¿Franky?

-Por aquí también está todo bien, el barco está en perfectas condiciones y tengo los repuestos necesarios por si pasa algo imprevisto-.

-Yo igual- Le dijo Usopp levantando la mano- de momento ya tengo todo lo que necesito para mis inventos.

-Yo quizás necesite algunos libros y plantas medicinales- Intervino Chopper- pero puedo ir con Robin más tarde.

-Por supuesto, será un placer- Acepto la morena- de paso buscare algún libro para mí.

-Bien, asi que de momento no hay problemas… ahí ¿Por qué no hay más días como estos eh?- Se lamentó la chica con pesar- en ese caso no necesitamos separarnos, por lo que iremos todos juntos a recorrer la isla y de paso nos turnaremos para cuidar de que nuestro Capitán no haga ninguna locura.

-Esto, ¿Nami?- La llamo Ussop despacio.

-¿Que pasa?-.

-Luffy ya se nos ha adelantado- Le informo señalando al joven que habia bajado del barco y corría rápidamente en dirección al pueblo.

-¿¡QUEE!? ¡Luffy!- Tras esto la chica salto de la embarcación siguiendo lo más rápido que pudo al pelinegro- ¡espera idiota!

Los demás se miraron entre sí por unos instantes antes de suspirar y lentamente empezar a seguir al Capitán y a la Navegante

La isla no era demasiado grande, parecía tener un solo poblado y una gran bosque con dos montes del otro lado, en la parte deshabitada de la isla.

El pueblo tampoco parecía ser muy avanzado si se lo comparaba con otros que habian visitado anteriormente.

Aun asi disponía de todo lo que se podía esperar de una isla de paso, tiendas, hoteles, bares, restaurantes… muchos restaurantes, como pareció darse cuenta Luffy maravillado y con ganas de entrar a alguno y de seguro ya lo habría hecho de no ser por la siempre alerta y vigilante peli naranja que trataba de atajarlo continuamente para que no derrochase su precioso dinero.

Sin embargo y para gran alegría del joven Capitán, el mediodía ya habia llegado y el hambre les obligo a acceder finalmente a las peticiones del pelinegro e internarse en el primer restaurante con el que se cruzaron.

Al entrar a él fueron atendidos por una chica joven que les informo lamentablemente que no disponían de una mesa.

-¿Huh?, pero si esa mesa está vacía- Murmuro Zoro indicando una mesa que estaba particularmente llena de hombres mal vestidos, presumiblemente piratas igual que ellos.

-¿Cómo?- Se extrañó la chica viendo a los hombres de la mesa darse vuelta ante las palabras de Zoro con aire desafiante- pero esa mesa esta…

Sin embargo y para sorpresa de la chica, no eran los infames Piratas del Sombrero de Paja por nada, ya que inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta los piratas de la mesa se horrorizaron al reconocer a Monkey D. Luffy y a su Tripulación.

-Mo…Monkey D Luffy…- Se atraganto el que parecía el jefe, sus hombres igual de impactados e intimidados que él.

-¿Huh?, ¿acaso los conozco?- Les pregunto despistadamente Luffy.

Y en menos tiempo de lo que se tarda en decir adiós, los piratas abandonaron apresuradamente sus lugares y se dieron a la fuga, dejando en el sitio un montón de sus efectos personales, los cuales fueron inmediatamente confiscados por la Navegante.

-Je, ser piratas famosos no es tan malo- Cantaba Nami admirando el oro y las joyas que esos tipos habian dejado.

-Ah, eh, esos hombres se fueron sin pagar- Murmuro la chica del restaurante preocupada.

-No te preocupes, nosotros pagaremos por ellos- Le ofreció Robin sonriendo.

-Robin,¿Qué estás diciendo?- Se escandalizo Nami.

-Si pagamos con el dinero que dejaron no habrá problemas- Se explicó la morena- además fue nuestra culpa que se fueran sin pagar…

-Eso no es verdad- La contradijo la Navegante en un intento de salvar ''su nuevo dinero''- la culpa es de ellos por ser tan débiles y cobardes…

-Nami…- Le advirtió la Arqueóloga divertida por la actitud de niña rebelde de la chica

-Ah, Robin, ¿somos piratas no?, entonces no tenemos por qué pagar por otros- Sentencio, sin embargo la morena no se dejó convencer.

-Somos piratas sí, pero como siempre suelen decir los chicos, no somos de los piratas comunes que se ven por todos lados si no que entramos más en la categoría de aventureros y no en la de ladrones, en otras palabras somos gente buena y si no pagamos esta niña tendrá problemas con el dueño del restaurante y gente buena como nosotros no puede permitir eso ¿o sí?-.

Sin tener nada más que argumentar para salvar los Berries recién adquiridos la joven Navegante se dedicó a soltar lágrimas silenciosas mientras se resignaba a perder su dinero.

-Buena chica- Sonrió Robin divertida.

-No te burles Robin…-

Una vez acomodados en la mesa y tras pagar las consumiciones del anterior grupo la chica empezó a anotar los pedidos de cada uno y una vez hecho eso se retiró inmediatamente para traerles sus alimentos.

Mientras el grupo charlaba de forma animada y ruidosa como era su costumbre, el resto de las personas presentes en el restaurante se habian quedado mudos del espanto de tener a semejante tripulación tan cerca de ellos.

Las hazañas de los Mugiwara eran muy conocidas y desde que su Capitán era el único pirata en la historia que habia desafiado al gobierno mundial eran un grupo muy temido por todos.

Por tal motivo la gente del restaurante no se atrevía ni a respirar por miedo a provocar la ira de los Mugiwara.

Un rato despues la chica, quien parecía ser la única persona que no les temía quizás porque no los conocía, les trajo la comida y el alboroto fue mucho mayor.

-¡Deliciosoooo!- Exclamaba Luffy comiendo la carne que habia pedido como si no hubiese comido en días.

-Hey Luffy, come con más delicadeza que hay damas presentes- Se quejó Sanji molesto con la forma poco tan elegante que tenía el Capitán para consumir los alimentos.

-Tengo Hambre- Se excusó el chico mientras seguía comiendo como si no existiera un mañana.

-Esa no se excusa para…-

-Ya cierra la boca Ero-Cook- Lo interrumpió Zoro.

-¿Hahhh?, ¿dijiste algo marimo?-.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Te llame Marimo ¿algún problema?-.

Y como siempre iniciaron su típica pelea, hasta que fueron, casi sin ganas, detenidos por la Navegante ya que todavía seguía dolida por la pérdida de sus preciosos Berries.

La comida continúo sin mayores inconvenientes hasta que Usopp siempre curioso y en parte temeroso de que pudiesen atacarlos con la guardia baja, oteo a su alrededor observando a las personas que aún quedaban en el lugar debido a que para ese entonces la mayoría de la gente habia optado por abandonar el restaurante de la forma más silenciosa y disimulada de la que eran capaces.

Por tal motivo en ese momento además de ellos, solo quedaban a la vista el señor de la barra que conversaba con la jovencita que atendía a los clientes y una chica sentada en una mesa algo apartado de ellos.

Como estaba de espaldas, el chico de nariz larga no la podía ver el rostro, lo único que podía vislumbrar era su cabello azul eléctrico.

-Hmm, ¿sucede algo Usopp?- Le pregunto Franky al ver que el pelinegro habia dejado de comer para observar detenidamente algo del otro lado del lugar.

-No, nada, tan solo miraba a esa chica…- Le contesto.

-¿Ese chica?...- Murmuro Franky dirigiendo su mirada hacia a la mencionada- ¿qué pasa con ella?

-No, nada, es solo que, todo el mundo se fue cuando nos vieron entrar, excepto ella… ¿no te parece raro?-

-¿Quizás es que tenga mucha hambre? …- Bromeo Franky divertido con su propia broma.

-¡Es imposible que sea por eso!- Le grito molesto, lo que llamo la atención del resto.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Usopp?, ¿Por qué gritas?- Lo interrogo Chopper.

-Usopp está nervioso debido a la presencia de aquella chica- Se le adelanto el robot.

-¡¿Quién está nervioso?!- Se molestó el chico por la interpretación de su Nakama- yo solo me cuestionaba el hecho de que por que la tipa aún seguía aquí cuando todo el mundo ya se habia ido nada mas

-¿Esa tipa?...- Cuestiono Zoro, Usopp señalo al otro lado de la sala y todos pudieron ver a la chica, aun comiendo con tranquilidad- ¿ella?... ¿Qué tiene de rara?

-No tiene nada de raro… solo que me pareció extraño que siguiera aquí estando nosotros presentes cuando la mayoría de la gente huye cuando nos ve.

-Hmm, pues quizás solo tenga hambre Shishishi- Intervino Luffy sonriendo.

-¡No repitas lo que otros dicen!-.

En ese momento la chica se levantó yendo hacia la barra y al hacerlo todo los Mugiwaras pudieron ver su rostro.

Piel entre morena y pálida, cabelló azul eléctrico, Ojos dorados, tenía la altura de Luffy, vestía una larga chaqueta de manga larga café que le llegaba hasta los pies, vestía una camisa de tirante blanca que hacia resaltar sus atributos, y un short de mezclilla, calzaba una botas negras con tacón pequeño, una gorra vaquera café un poco desgatada y en su cintura tenia enfundada una espada con el mango negro… no habia duda, esa mujer era la misma del que habian estado hablando en la mañana.

Tras reconocerla y todos al mismo tiempo dirigieron la vista hacia su Capitán, este miraba a la peliazul con estrellitas de emoción en el rostro.

_"¿Cómo es posible" De todas las islas que hay… ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos venido a parar a la misma isla en la que estaba esta tipa?"_ Pensaba Nami, algo aterrorizada de la extraña suerte que acompañaba a las decisiones de su Capitán.

La chica llego hasta la barra que estaba ubicada a solo unos metros de la mesa en la cual comían los piratas.

Como si tuviera un resorte en la silla, Luffy prácticamente salto de la misma para acercarse con paso rápido a donde la peliazul bebía una botella de cerveza recién entregada por el hombre de la barra.

-Oye tú, conviértete en mi Nakama- Casi le ordeno Luffy, La peliazul, sin moverse de su sitio giro el cuello para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Dsiculpa?- Le inquirió levantando su ceja izquierda.

-¿Eres Lula Toruno verdad?- Le pregunto.

-La misma, ¿deseas algo?-.

-Quiero que te unas a mi tripulación- Le insistió el chico de goma alegremente. La chica se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes antes de volver su vista al frente.

-Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D Luffy, Recompensa: 300.000.000 de Berries- Murmuro como si estuviera recitando algo.

-Eh, ¿me conoces?-

-Lo acabo de leer, pero dudo que alguien no te conozca - Le dijo indicándole una pared en donde descansaban un grupo de carteles de se busca, en medio delos cuales estaban el de Luffy y su Tripulación.

-Jajá, si es verdad, a veces olvido de que somos muy famosos-Dijo el pelinegro sin parar de reírse- y bien, ¿Qué me dices?, ¿te unirás a mi tripulación?

-No

-¿Queee?, ¿Por qué?-

-Por qué no tengo ninguna intención de volverme una pirata-

-Ehh, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, además ¿no eres tú también alguien buscada por la Marina?-

-Ser alguien buscado por el Gobierno y ser un Pirata son cosas diferentes…-

-¿Hum?, ¿y cuál es la diferencia?, ¿ser buscada no significa que a ti también te perseguirán los de la Marina?-

-De cualquier forma no está en mis planes ser un pirata…- Le dijo dando vuelta la cara- no tengo ninguna intención de ir por ahí saqueando pueblo tras pueblo y asesinando a gente inocente

-Nosotros no hacemos nada de eso…- Le dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Lo sé...-

-¿Huh?-.

-Como enemiga del Gobierno Mundial estoy al tanto de varios de sus movimientos asi como también de la gente que le da más problemas, entre ellos tú y tú tripulación…- Le explico volviendo a mirarlo de frente- Para ser sincera, alguien que se anima desafiar al gobierno mundial, es alguien en quien difícilmente no me interesaría y por tal motivo los he investigado un poco.

-Ah, ya veo, asi que por es que nos conoces-

-Algo asi-

-Shi shi shi shi, eso es genial, entonces no tendrás ningún problema en unírtenos shi shi shi…-

-Hey, ¿tu escuchas cuando alguien te dice que no?-.

-¡No!-

-Veo que eres bastante sincero…- Murmuro media sorprendida, y a la vez molesta- pero eso no cambiara nada, he dicho que no me pienso unir a tu banda y no me uniré.

-Hey vamos, únete a nosotros- Insistió Luffy cual si fuera un niño pidiéndole un dulce a su padre.

-No-

-¡Andaleee!- Volvió a insistir Luffy

-No…-

-¡Vaaamoooss!-Continuo insistiendo Luffy

-No…-

-¡Heeeeeeeyyyyyy Vaaamos!- Seguía insistiendo Luffy

-¡Te he dicho que no!- Exploto la peli azul.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Por qué no!, no necesito nakamas yo…- La chica se detuvo en seco quedándose con la mirada perdida unos segundos antes de continuar en un susurro apenas audible- … estoy mucho mejor viajando por mi cuenta…

-Pero viajar solo es muy triste y aburrido- Siguió el pelinegro sin ninguna intención de darse por vencido- viajar con tus Nakamas y tener muchas aventuras con ellos es lo mejor shi shi shi…

-Di lo que quieras, ya dije que no y es no… además nunca obedecería a alguien más débil que yo- Murmuro con fría voz.

-Ehh, ¿y quién te ha dicho que yo era débil, eh?- Le devolvió el Capitán desafiante.

-No dije que fueras débil… tan solo que no eras más fuerte que yo… si lo analizas son dos cosas bien distintas-.

-¿Asi que estás segura de que eres más fuerte que yo, no?- Susurro Luffy, su sombrero ensombreciéndole la mitad de su rostro en tanto sonreía de lado- ¿Qué tal si probamos a ver si estas o no en lo cierto?

-¿De qué forma?-.

-Peleando- Le dijo el pelinegro.

-Suena interesante, pero debo negarme a eso también-.

-¿Y ahora por qué?-.

-Simple, tú eres un pirata, y como tal estas en contra del Gobierno Mundial quienes son también mis enemigos, por supuesto el enemigo de mi enemigo no será necesariamente es mi amigo, pero aun asi creo que pelear entre nosotros solo beneficiaría más a quienes más odio-.

-Te equivocas- Lo contradijo Luffy sonriendo como siempre- yo no estoy en contra de nadie, los marines son los que están en nuestra contra por ser piratas y por tal motivo les pateamos el trasero cada vez que aparecen, tan solo eso.

-Curiosa forma de verlo- Musito la peliazul- especialmente para alguien que desafío al gobierno mundial e hizo añicos a los Cp9.

-¿Entonces qué te parece esto?- Intento negociar el chico de goma- lucharemos, y si gano te unirás a mi tripulación

.-No decidas las reglas por tu cuenta…- Murmuro la chica- aun asi, tremenda confianza con la que lo dices- Susurro frunciendo el entrecejo-… está bien…- Acepto finalmente tras pensarlo unos instantes.

-¡Siii!- Exclamo Luffy emocionado.

-Pero…- Lo interrumpió - con una condición

-Una condición, ¿y cuál es?- Se intrigo el pelinegro.

-Si me uno a tu tripulación tan solo te obedeceré a ti, a nadie más, ¿entendido?-.

-Eh, pero si solo obedece a Luffy, eso sería como ser la…- Intervino Usopp, debido a la cercanía de su mesa con la barra, él y el resto de la tripulación habian estado escuchando su conversación.

-La Primer Oficial- Completo la peliazul mirándolo unos instantes antes de volver su vista a Luffy- Según tengo informada en tu tripulación no hay nadie ejerciendo de Primer Oficial ¿cierto?

Los Mugiwaras se miraron unos a otros sin saber que contestar a eso.

-Pues no, no lo tenemos- Confirmo Franky- y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué es que no lo tenemos?, el puesto de Primer Oficial es muy importante…

-Simplemente a nadie se le ocurrió pensarlo- Dijo Robin.

-Un momento- Intervino Usopp- claro que lo tenemos, ese soy yo el gran…

-¿Qué no eras tú el gran Capitán Usopp?- Lo interrumpió .

-Ah, ah, s-sí, claro, ese soy yo El Gran Capitán Usopp- Exclamo el chico con orgullo.

-Ya, entonces el puesto sigue vacante…- Murmuro Nami.

-¿Pero no era Zoro el Primer Oficial de la banda?- Pregunto Chopper.

-¡Y un Demonio!, nunca aceptare ordenes suyas- Se enojó Sanji- para empezar el marimo no sabe guiarse a el mismo, ¿Cómo demonios pretendes que sepa guiar a una banda entera?... y lo digo literalmente.

-¿Tu si sabrías guiar al grupo verdad?- Le dijo Zoro con ironía- si tú nos guiaras seguro terminaríamos lleno siempre a lugares pervertidos.

-Al menos conmigo no apareceríamos en el East Blue mientras estamos lleno a la Isla del Cielo…- Le contesto el cocinero.

Tras esas palabras se creó un pequeño silencio en el cual todos pensaban que tratándose del peliverde lo dicho por Sanji no estaría muy alejado de la verdad.

-Es cierto, Zoro siempre se pierde- Murmuro Franky ganándose una mirada de odio del espadachín.

-Pero siempre se aparece en lugares divertidos shi shi shi shi…- Se añadió Luffy que parecía muy divertido como cada vez que Zoro y Sanji se peleaban.

-¡Hey!- Se quejó este, por el poco crédito que le daban a su pobre sentido de la orientación.

-Bien, parece que ya han decidido de que no tienen un Primer Oficial- Intervino Lula.

- Asi es- Confirmo el Capitán- no hay nadie en ese puesto.

-Pues entonces, esa será mi condición, si logras vencerme y hacer que entre a tu tripulación, tomare el puesto de Primer Oficial en tu banda, lo que significa que tan solo te obedeceré a ti.

-Está bien- Dijo simplemente Luffy.

-De acuerdo, si logras vencerme entrare a tu banda y puedes creerme que te seré la más leal de todos…-

-Espera un momento, yo también soy muy leal a Luffy- Dijo Usopp que se veía un poco ofendido...

-¡Yo también!, ¡yo también!- Se le unió Chopper levantando su pequeño brazo en el aire.

-Todos aquí somos extremadamente leales a Luffy- Murmuro Robin sonriendo, en tanto los demás asentían en silencio.

-Asi es- Corroboro Nami- puede que sea un idiota pero todos nosotros lo estimamos mucho.

-De no hacerlo, no lo habríamos seguido hasta aquí- Añadió Zoro.

-Lo que sea- Dijo Lula secamente.

-Bien, decidido entonces, peleare contigo y si te venzo te unirás a nosotros como la Primer Oficial de la Banda-.

-Está bien, pero no aquí, imagino que 300.000.000 de Berries no serán una presa fácil, por lo que si luchamos aquí estaríamos involucrando a todas las personas del pueblo y muchos saldrían heridos, asi que será mejor ir al bosque al otro lado de la isla…

Al escuchar esto, el joven Capitán se echó a reír alegremente.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Por nada, tan solo pensaba lo buena tipa que eres shi shi shi…-

-Como sea- La chica se dio vuelta, acercándose al señor de la barra entregándole algo que los piratas no pudieron ver y tras susurrarle en voz baja unas palabras se dirigió a la puerta del restaurante en tanto miraba a Luffy- vámonos.

Los dos se retiraron, dejando al resto de la tripulación aun sentada en los mismos lugares.

-¿Está bien que no los sigamos?- Pregunto Nami preocupada.

-Déjalos, es cosa de ellos- Murmuro Zoro.

-Asi es Nami-san- Le dijo Sanji.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es prepararte para tener una nueva Nakama- Agrego Usopp.

-Supongo que tienen razón- Susurro la peli naranja sonriendo- es imposible que Luffy pierda.

-Ja ja ja, asi es, despues de todo es el Capitán de los Infames Piratas del Sombrero de Paja- Se mofo Usopp.

-Bueno, supongo que tardaran en volver asi que- Murmuro Franky mirando a la mesa que habia quedado casi vacía de alimentos- hasta que vuelvan podemos ordenar un poco más de comida y bebida ¿Qué me dicen eh?

-Estoy de acuerdo- Murmuro Zoro- Hey trae más comida y cerveza- Le pidió a la mesera, esta asintió e inmediatamente se metió en la cocina para traerles más alimentos y bebidas.

-Y tres refrescos de cola por favor- Se apresuró a añadir Franky.

Habia pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que Luffy y Lula se habian marchado, los Mugiwaras, luego de encargar más comida y bebida se habian dedicado a conversar animadamente entre ellos, pero, ya se habian acabado los alimentos y ya iban por su tercer pedido de cervezas.

-Humm, ¿no se están tardando demasiado?- Pregunto Usopp algo preocupado por la tardanza de su Capitán.

-Es verdad, por lo menos ya deberían de haber comenzado a pelear, pero no se escucha nad…-

En ese momento el restaurante entero tembló provocando el derrumbe de algunas botellas y otros objetos al suelo, los Mugiwaras se vieron sorprendidos por el brusco movimiento del lugar en tanto desde la calle se escuchaban gritos de la gente que corría de un lado para otro.

-Bueno, parece que ya comenzaron con su pelea- Murmuro Robin sonriendo despreocupada.

Al instante Usopp junto a Chopper que se habian caído al suelo debido a la fuerte sacudida, se incorporaron y corrieron a la calle.

En la misma, los piratas vieron a algunos correr despavoridos, en tanto otros se habian quedado parados señalando al bosque en donde se veía como si un monstruo enorme estuviera destruyendo la zona.

Usopp se colocó sus googles para observar más de cerca, una parte del bosque ya habia sido desmontada en tanto dos figuras borrosas iban y venían de un lado para otro a una velocidad infernal.

El chico de la nariz larga no estaba muy seguro, pero le parecía como si una de las figuras lanzaba columnas de roca.

-Mira, ya han empezado a luchar- Comento Chopper.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito y el francotirador se quitó sus googles intrigado de saber la razón.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto, por toda respuesta Chopper le enseñaron a un sujeto que estaba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco en tanto le salía espuma por la boca, al instante otras personas empezaron a desmayarse una tras otra, el resto empezó a huir de la zona dejando a los tres piratas como los únicos seres vivientes concientes a la vista.

-Increíble- Murmuro Ussop asombrado- tal parece que lula tiene un Haki o fue Luffy.

-Si se piensa en eso, la zona donde esta Lula misma, es donde el Haki es más fuerte ¿verdad?- Dijo Chopper tan impactado como el resto- es increíble como Luffy pueda aguantar eso… Pero tal parece que a nosotros no nos ha dado.

-Al parecer no… porque no entramos-Comento Ussop temblando

Los Mugiwaras seguían en el restaurante, hacía rato que habian terminado de comer y beber y la única razón por la que aún permanecían en el lugar era porque sabían que su capitán tendría mucha hambre cuando regresara.

Los sonidos de la pelea habian cesado hacía ya varios minutos por lo que era más que probable que ya habia terminado y quien quiera que hubiese sido el ganador volvería al mismo lugar de donde se marchó.

Pasaron unos momentos más cuando de repente, un fuerte ruido se escuchó en la entrada y la puerta fue abierta de un golpe dando paso a un chico de cabellos oscuros y un sombrero de paja en la cabeza y con un sombreo cafe vaquero tambien, el joven se veía muy golpeada, con varias heridas y cortes que sangraban, la ropa desecha como si las garras de un animal salvaje se las hubiese arrancado, permitía ver su gran torso lleno de cicatrices que sangraba levemente, a pesar de eso sonreía feliz.

-¡Luffy!- Exclamaron los miembros de su tripulación al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable.

-¡Hey chicos!, miren esto- Les dijo sonriendo contento mientras sus 2 brazos se alzaban.

Y fue entonces cuando los piratas se percataron de que su capitán estaba sosteniendo algo con apariencia humana.

-¿Q-Que es eso?- Pregunto Usopp un poco atemorizado.

La forma humanoide que Luffy tenía en sus brazos, su cuello descansaba hacia atrás haciendo que su rostro mire hacia al techo, su brazo derecho descansaba en su vientre y la izquierda colgaba

La tipa estaba en muy mal estado, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sucias, tenía el rostro apenas reconocible por la cantidad de golpes y sangre coagulada, su cabello una vez Azul eléctrico, parecía negro de lo sucio que estaba, salpicado con manchas de su líquido vital…

-Todos- Continuo Luffy muy emocionado, sin notar el desconcierto que se habia apoderado de los miembros de su tripulación- les presento a nuestra nueva nakama y quien será la Primer Oficial del próximo Rey de los Piratas, ¡Lula Toruno!


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3, Ya veo que estan empezando a leer mi creacion, espero que les guste :). estoy subiendo los capítulos porque ya los habia hecho antes asi que..¿porque esperar en subirlos?. One piece no es mio! Solo lula y la trama, Disfruten, lean y dejen Un review, Fireblack fuera._

* * *

Lula abrió lentamente sus ojos escudriñando a su alrededor como se encontró en lo que parecía una cama bastante cómoda.

La peliazul paseo su mirada por su cuerpo viendo que estaba llena de vendas, su ropa había sido cambiada a otra, camisa de tirantes finos de color morado y unas bermudas de color verde, no sentía dolor alguno por lo que pensó que sus heridas ya habían sanado lo que lo llevo a preguntarse cuantos días habían pasado y quien la había curado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Musito mientras acostumbraba sus ojos a la claridad del cuarto, en ese momento se percató del suave balanceo que se sentía por todo el lugar- ¿Un barco?, ¿Estoy en un barco?

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar lo último que había pasado antes de perder el conocimiento.

-+ Flash Back +-

_Había perdido, nunca antes lo había hecho, ella era una mujer extremadamente poderosa lo sabía, la idea de que pudiese perder nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza, por lo que aun en ese momento se cuestionaba el porqué de su derrota a manos de ese chico que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad dividiéndole el rostro._

_Si tuviera que buscar una razón para justificar su derrota la única que encontraría y seguramente la más acertada seria esta: simplemente, su oponente era más fuerte que ella, solo eso, nada más._

_Y aun en esa extraña situación, desparramada de espaldas en el suelo, cubierto de sangre que salía a borbotones por sus múltiples heridas, no pudo evitar sonreír por algo que ni siquiera sabía._

_-Shi shi shi- Se reía su vencedor- ahora tendrás que cumplir tu promesa y unirte a mi equipo._

_-Como…sea- Le respondio Lula con un hilo de voz, debido al agotamiento y la falta de oxígeno, tenía tanto dolor en el cuerpo que incluso respirar se le hacía difícil- Una promesa es una...Promesa._

_El pelinegro la miro, borrando la sonrisa de su cara en tanto se le acercaba despacio._

_-Pero en serio que eres un cabeza dura- La regaño- no tenías que llegar hasta este extremo._

_-Igual que usted… Capitán…- Sonrió mientras sentía como su vista se nublaba y poco a poco perdía el conocimiento._

_-Shi shi shi, descansa Lula… te llevare con el resto - fue lo último que escucho antes de perderse en las tinieblas de la inconciencia._

-+ Fin del Flash Back +-

Volviendo de su ultimo recuerdo la chica dirigió su vista a la habitación, observando todo a su alrededor.

Muy lentamente la peliazul se fue incorporando de la cama, apoyando los pies en el suelo para luego levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola y encontrándose con un pasillo, el cual recorrió hasta dar con otra puerta que traspaso y salió al exterior.

La luz del sol daño sus ojos, obligándola a cerrarlos por un momento hasta que se acostumbrasen a la claridad del día.

-¿Qué demonios?, parece como si hubiese estado días sin abrir los ojos…- Murmuro.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del sol, la chica se dedicó a observar el panorama de la cubierta.

En la proa del barco, un hombre estaba trabajando en lo que parecía un enorme cañón, tenía unas manos enormes, lo que llevo a Lula a pensar como este tipo le gustaba utilizar tanga con la poca ropa que tenia se le notaba que era un pervertido, y a su lado, un chico de cuerpo débil de nariz larga lo ayudaba alcanzándole objetos. Observando los movimientos de ambos estaba un pequeño reno.

Unos metros apartado, sobre el mascaron de proa, el Capitán de la nave estaba cómodamente repantigado, mirando fijamente al horizonte.

"_Como imagine, este es el barco de los Mugiwara_" Pensó la chica, "_mi nuevo hogar_", Lula dio unos pasos adelante consiguiendo que una persona se diese cuenta de su presencia.

-Hey, Lula, ¿ya te levantaste?- Le pregunto el joven Capitán del barco sonriéndole mientras agitaba su brazo- que bien, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar…

La voz estridente de Luffy llamo la atención del resto de la tripulación que se percató de la aparición de la nueva miembro de la banda.

-¿Preocupar?...-

-Sí, has estado, cuatro días tirada en la cama medio muerta- Le respondió el chico de goma de forma despreocupada.

-Y todo, gracias a cierta persona que parece no conocer lo que significa la palabra autocontrol- Murmuro Nami enojada, saliendo por una puerta seguida de Robín.

-Pero Nami, ya te dije que no tuve más opción…- Le replico el pelinegro, en tanto Zoro bajaba del nido de cuervo de donde acababa de despertarse y se acercaba junto con los demás.

-¿Cuatro días?- Se asombró Lula- ¿y cómo llegue aquí?

-Ah, pues veras…-

-+ Flash Back +-

_Los Mugiwaras estaban sorprendidos, no, sorprendidos era decir poco, todos los tripulantes estaban estáticos con la mandíbula por el piso observando al idiota de su Capitán sosteniendo con sus 2 brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de la nueva integrante del grupo._

_-¡Luffy!- Exclamaron todos._

_Chopper se levantó de su silla al ver el estado del pelinegro._

_-Luffy, ¿Qué paso?, tu cuerpo está muy herido-_

_-Yo estoy bien Chopper- Le dijo el pelinegro sin perder la sonrisa- si como un poco de carne estaré bien shi shi shi… mejor ocúpate de ella –Agrego, y en ese momento arrojo a la inconsciente Lula al aire- ¡Atrápala!_

_El médico de la tripulación, se apartó rápidamente de la mesa y tomando su forma ''Heavy Point'' alcanzo a atrapar a la peliazul a la que deposito lo más suavemente que pudo en el suelo._

_-¡Luffy!- Grito el reno casi al borde de las lágrimas- ¿¡Pero qué has hecho!? ¡Esta mujer está casi muerta!_

_-No te preocupes Chopper, ella no morirá solo por eso…- Murmuro Luffy._

_Y mientras Chopper trataba a Lula, Luffy se acercó a la mesa, sentándose en la silla que el medico habia dejado y empezó a pedir a gritos que le trajeran comida_

_Sin embargo, en ese momento el puño de la pelinaranja se estrelló contra su cara que impacto con fuerza contra la mesa partiéndola en dos y desparramando todo lo que tenía en el suelo._

_-¡IDIOTA!- Le gritaron todos menos Robin, que observaban todo con calma habitual y Chopper que seguía curando a la peliazul._

_-¡¿Pero qué demonios que estás haciendo?!- Le grito Nami enojada- ¡Mira esas heridas!, ¿¡Esta tu nueva forma de reclutar a la gente!?_

_-Peeero Nami- Se excusó el chico en tono quejumbroso en tanto se incorporaba- realmente no tuve otra opción… Lula es muy fuerte sabes, si no hubiese ido con todo, quién sabe si hubiese podido vencerla._

_-¡Esa no es excusa para dejarla así!- Continuo la chica- deberías pensar las cosas un poco antes de hacerlas._

_-Pienso que en esta ocasión la decisión de Luffy fue la correcta- Intervino Robin logrando apaciguar el estado de animo de la pelinaranja._

_-¿Robin?- Se extrañó esta_

_Sin prestarle mucha atención y como la mesa estaba destruida, Luffy se acercó a la barra en donde le dieron la comida que habia pedido._

_-Hmm, disculpe ¿señor?- Lo llamo el dueño del restaurante- esa chica… la que usted acaba de traer… antes de irse me dejo las llaves de la habitación del hotel en donde estaba quedándose, diciéndome que si llegaba inconsciente, pues, que le entregase las llaves a usted para que fuesen a recoger sus cosas._

_-¿Sus cosas?-._

_-Si-._

_-Luffy- Lo llamo Chopper- he logrado estabilizar su condición deteniendo sus hemorragias y vendándole las heridas, sin embargo necesito llevarla al barco para seguir con el tratamiento y que descanse un poco._

_-Ah, bien- Murmuro el pelinegro- en ese caso, Robin ayuda a Chopper a llevar a Lula al Thousand._

_-Entendido- murmuro Robin_

_Chopper, fue ayudado por varios brazos creados por la morena, empezaron a trasladar a la peliazul al barco._

_-Franky, toma las llaves y lleva las cosas de Lula al barco, Usopp ¿puedes ayudarlo?-_

_-Por supuesto que si- Le dijo el artillero con el pulgar hacia arriba._

_-Yo también iré con ellos, no sea que encuentren algo pesado- Murmuro Zoro saliendo tras Franky y Usopp._

_-¿Y tú que harás?- Le pregunto Sanji a su Capitán._

_-¿Yo?, por supuesto, me comeré toda la comida shi shi shi…-_

_-Tú te vienes con nosotros- Gruño Nami agarrándolo de la oreja y tirándolo de el para gran consternación del pelinegro._

_-¡No espera Nami, todavía no eh comido nada!- Trataba de resistirse de forma inútil, pero la navegante ya lo estaba arrastrando fuera del restaurante._

_-¡No, espera, mi comida!, ¡MI COMIDA!-_

_Sanji pago la cuenta y sin decir nada los siguió hasta el barco_.

-+ Fin del Flash Back +-

-Ya veo- Musito Lula dando un par de pasos más en la cubierta, y como estaba descalza pudo sentir la frescura del césped entre sus dedos.

Sin embargo el médico de la tripulación corrió hacia ella con las pezuñas extendidas delante de su cuerpo y al llegar junto a ella apoyo sus pezuñas sobre las piernas de Lula para detenerla.

-No, no, no…- Le decía tratando de hacer que la chica retrocediera- …no puedes caminar aun, tienes que volver a la cama.

-Ya estuve mucho tiempo acostada- Le contesto Lula sin hacerle mucho caso dando otro paso y arrastrando al pequeño reno con ella- además ya estoy bien.

-Yo soy el medico del barco y por lo tanto el que decide si estás bien o no- Se enojó Chopper- y te digo que tu aun no estás bien.

-Ya, ya, está bien, luego vuelvo a la cama, pero al menos déjame estar unos minutos aquí…- Le pidió.

-E-está bien, pero solo unos minutos…- Cedió Chopper que sin embargo planeaba vigilarla de cerca.

-Ok… y gracias por curarme- Le dijo sonriendo levemente- me has salvado la vida.

-Aun que me des las gracias no me harás feliz ¡Tonta!- Le grito el doctor sonriendo y haciendo un pequeño bailecito.

_"Pues se ve muy feliz"_ Pensó la peliazul observándolo en silencio.

-Bueno, es una gran alegría saber que estés bien- Se alegró Usopp palmeándole amistosamente la espalda.

Por toda respuesta recibió una mirada seria de la peliazul que obligo al tirador a retraer rápidamente su mano.

"_Esta tipa es bipolar_" Pensaba Usopp tragando saliva

.-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece nuestro barco? y que desde ahora en más también será tuyo- Quiso saber Franky muy orgulloso de sí mismo- ¿no es el mejor barco que hayas visto en tu vida?

-Es hermoso por fuera-Opinó-Pero aún no se si es el mejor ya que no lo he visto por adentro

-No te preocupes por eso… en cuanto te recuperes yo mismo te acompañare a que conozcas el resto del barco- Le ofreció Luffy sonriendo, en tanto Franky echaba humo por los oídos enojado por el comentario de la nueva Mugiwara.

-Lo esperare con ansias- Dijo Lula sin mucha emoción.

-Por cierto- Intervino Robin- hay algo que me intriga si fueras tan amable de responderme.

-¿Y que podría ser?-

-Tu apodo, "The Deadly element"… - Empezó la morena despacio- …se debe a tus ojos sedientos de sangre o… las muechas muertes que has dejado en el pasado

Tras esa pregunta se generó un silencio entre los demás miembros de la tripulación que miraban a Robin con ojos desorbitados.

_"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_ Pensaba la mayoría.

-Hmm, interesante pregunta, déjame ver…- Murmuro Lula mirando al cielo en tanto pensaba en la respuesta- …lo primero podría ser muy factible pero… yo me inclinaría más por lo segundo Jeje- La chica inicio una pequeña risa que era macabra pero su sonrisa era inocente.

-Hu hu hu, me lo suponía hu hu hu…- Sonrió la mujer acompañando en su risa a la chica en tanto se miraban con la misma mueca macabra en sus rostros.

"_Estas dos son iguales_" Pensaba el resto mirándolas, en tanto les caían gotitas de sudor por sus cabezas.

La conversación continúo y salvo por Zoro que decidió volver al nido de cuervo y Sanji que aún estaba en la cocina el resto se dedicó a conocer a su ''Primer Oficial''.

Sin embargo, y por indicación de Chopper que dijo que necesitaba descansar los tripulantes se dispersaron volviendo cada uno a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Lula saliera.

El medico intento hacerla volver a la habitación, pero nuevamente la chica se las ingenió para que el reno la dejara sentada en una silla junto a Robin con la que se quedó muy a gusto mientras seguían conversando animadamente de una manera que a los más asustadizos les ponía los pelos de punta de solo escucharlas.

El mediodía se acercaba, como siempre Luffy molestaba a cada rato a Sanji preguntándole continuamente si la comida estaba lista.

Lula aún seguía con Robin, Chopper habia intentado una y otra vez que volviera a su habitación a descansar, sin embargo una y otra vez era convencido por la peliazul de que la dejara quedarse disfrutando del aire libre.

El ingenuo renito siempre se tragaba las excusas de la nueva Mugiwara y terminaba cediendo ante sus mentiras.

-Huh, pobre Chopper- Se reía Robin, muy divertida con la situación- es muy ingenuo, debería de…

En ese momento, unos silbidos se escucharon en el aire y a continuación varias balas de cañón impactaron muy cerca de la nave levantando olas que hicieron que el Thousand se balanceara de forma peligrosa ocasionando que varios de los tripulantes cayeran sobre el césped de la cubierta.

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?- Grito Sanji saliendo de la cocina, estaba manchado de algo viscoso, aparentemente estaba preparando algo y que con el movimiento brusco del barco se le cayó encima.

-No lo sé- Respondio Usopp desde el suelo.

-Son barcos de la marina- Aviso Zoro desde el nido de cuervo- nos están atacando.

-¿¡QUEEEE!?-

Todos se acercaron al borde del barco desde donde vieron efectivamente a una pequeña flota de seis barcos de la marina disparando sin cesar sus cañones hacia ellos.

-¿Barcos de la marina?- Se extrañó Nami- ¿Cómo pudieron haberse acercado tanto sin que nos diéramos cuenta?... ¡ZORO!, ¿¡Estabas durmiendo verdad!? ¡Maldito idiota!, ¡has bien tu trabajo!

-¡Cállate, maldita bruja!- Le contesto el peliverde desde lo alto.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? ¡Ya verás cuando…!-

-Nami, este no es el mejor momento para pelearse- La interrumpió Robin

-Sí, tienes razón- La chica se calmó observando a su alrededor- Rápido, icen la vela mayor, hay que tomar velocidad y perderlos de vista- Ordeno la pelinaranja.

-¡Siii!- Gritaron el resto.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde está Lula?- Pregunto Chopper de repente al ver que la peliazul no se encontraba en ningún lado

-¿En dónde…? ¿Quizás se fue a dentro a cubrirse?- Trato de adivinar Usopp - después de todo aún sigue convaleciente de su pelea con Luffy.

-Sí, puede ser eso…- Musito el médico, sin embargo, en ese instante, Lula salió nuevamente a la cubierta con algo bien sujeto en su mano derecha.

-¿Lula? ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- Le pregunto el reno sorprendido.

La peliazul paso por su lado sin contestarle y los demás pudieron ver que lo que sujetaba era una especie de vara larga plateada que se habían traído de las cosas de la chica.

-¿Acaso quieres jugar a los palos? ¡Bien! Todos, ¡vamos a Jugar!

-¡Idiota!- Le grito Nami golpeándolo en la cabeza- ¿a quién se le ocurriría ponerse a jugar en una situación como esta?

-Pero Lula esta…- Murmuro el pelinegro con vos llorosa debido al golpe, en tanto apuntaba a su primer oficial.

La pelinaranja se volteo dirigiéndose a Lula.

-Tú, ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?- Le pregunto la navegante enojada- aun no estas recuperada asi que vete adentro y deja que nos…

De repente la chica enmudeció, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando la chica volteo la cabeza para mirarla, un brillo peligroso se detectaba fácilmente en sus ojos.

-Cierra la boca…- Susurro y se lanzó inmediatamente despues cayendo de pie sobre el agua, ella no se hundió y en ese momento la chica fue impulsada como si lo que estuviera pisando pareciera a una tabla de surf

-¡INCREIBLE!- Exclamo impresionado el trio de ruidosos del barco, o sea, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.

-Qué raro, ¿Habrá comido una fruta del diablo?- se preguntó Sanji acercándosele junto a Zoro, Franky y Robin.

-Me gustaría viajar alguna vez asi- Murmuro Robin.

-¡A mí también!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los 3 ruidosos.

-Pero al parecer solo ella puede crearlo- Susurro Zoro.

-Hmm, quizás me permita hacerle una tabla de surf que puede utilizarla con su poder- Opino Franky- le preguntare más tarde.

-Sin embargo…- Continúo el peliverde, todos bajaron la vista para ver a Nami arrodillada en el suelo con la cara lívida de susto.

-¿Estas bien Nami-swan?- Dijo Sanji arrodillándose junto a la pelinaranja-Lula no quiso asustarte.

-Hace unos momentos lula se veía tan amable…- Murmuro Ussop.

-Sí, pero cambio totalmente apenas vio a los marinos- Agrego Franky.

-¿Realmente los odia no?- Comento Robin sintiendo un poco de empatía por la nueva tripulante.

En ese momento un fuerte sonido cruzo en el aire y todos volvieron la vista de nuevo hacia la flota justo para ver como el barco más cercano que parecía ser el más grande explotaba luego de ser literalmente, rebanado en varias parte de forma horizontal.

Inmediatamente despues la peliazul alcanzo al resto de las naves, desde donde le disparaban balas de cañón y varios soldados hacían uso de sus armas, sin embargo la nueva Mugiwara los evadía fácilmente como si nada, para luego saltar al aire por encima de la flota y apunto con la vara de plata un rayo de color amarillo desintegro toda la flota

-¡Los destruyo de un solo golpe!- Exclamaron Luffy y Chopper en tanto el resto abría la boca sorprendidos.

-¿Electricidad?, Hmm, no, eso no puede ser posible- Murmuro Usopp- el dios Enel en Skypiea ya se comió esa fruta y como ya saben no existen dos frutas iguales al mismotiempo.

-Ya, y entonces, ¿Cómo es que Lula puede…?- Empezó el reno un poco confundido.

-Lula no comió una fruta del diablo- Dijo Luffy de repente sorprendiéndolos a todos por el tono serio que uso.

-Eh, ¿y cómo lo sabes?- Le dijo Franky levantando las cejas.

-Solo lo sé- Le respondio el Capitán sonriendo como siempre.

-Sea lo que sea, le podemos preguntar cuando regrese- Dijo Robin viendo como la chica volvía al Thousand Sunny.

Nadie dijo nada, solo observaban a su Primer Oficial retornando a la nave de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

Odio, lo único que habia en la mente de la chica era odio, el más profundo e intenso odio en tanto atacaba sin misericordia a los marinos con toda su fuerza, hasta reducirlos a polvo.

-No dejare que me encuentren-Mascullo Lula al atravesar otro marine por el pecho y lanzándolo al agua

Una vez que comprobó que hasta el último de ellos habia muerto emprendió el regreso hacia el Thousand Sunny.

Al acercarse pudo ver los rostros de sus nuevos Nakamas cubiertos de asombro que lo miraban sin pestañear.

La joven se sujetó a una cuerda, tomo su vara y salto a la cubierta encarando con la mirada al resto de la tripulación.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le pregunto Zoro frunciendo el entrecejo con disgusto.

-Por qué no habría de hacerlo- Le respondio- ellos son Marines, nosotros somos piratas, asi es mi modo.

-No funciona de ese modo en este barco- Le devolvió el peliverde.

-Nuestro barco es rápido, aunque no hubiésemos hecho nada nunca nos hubiesen alcanzado- Aporto Franky.

-¿Tratas de decir que está bien que huyamos de los marines cada vez que aparezcan?-

-No se trata de eso Lula- Intervino Luffy- nosotros peleamos solo cuando es necesario, luchar una batalla que no tiene sentido de ser solo causara un daño innecesario, y como dijo Franky, ellos no nos hubiesen alcanzado.

-No lo entiendo- Murmuro Lula frunciendo el ceño.

-No es necesario que lo hagas- Le dijo Luffy sonriendo- pero a partir de ahora abstente de atacar a los barcos de la marina y a sus soldados.

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo?- Gruño la peliazul sintiendo como la ira corría por sus venas- los marines no son más que basura que no merecen vivir.

-Hmm, quien sabe- Fue la simple respuesta del joven Capitán- ciertamente lo que hacen no es algo digno de admirar, sin embargo y al igual que pasa con los piratas no todos los marines son malos y si por el odio a uno matas a otro que no tiene nada que ver seguro terminaras sintiéndote mal.

-No hay forma de que yo…- Empezó Lula.

-Y además…- Lo interrumpo Luffy mirándola serio- es una orden.

La peliazul se quedó callada por unos momentos en los que pareció calmar su enojo.

-Como tú digas- Acepto apartando la mirada.

-Por cierto-se metió Franky-Crees que no deberías darle una disculpa a Nami por asustarla un poco.

-Es su culpa por entrometida- Murmuro la peliazul.

- Eso no será necesario- Hablo Nami- pero, aun asi, me gustaría saber al menos ¿por qué odias tanto a los marines?

-¿Realmente quieren saber?- Les pregunto a toda la tripulación.-

Asintieron todos.

-Y no solo eso- Agrego Usopp- ¿has comido alguna fruta del diablo?, si no es asi, ¿Cómo es que puedes generar electricidad por tu cuerpo? Y ¿Cómo puedes no hundirte en el agua?

-Hmm, No he comido una akuma no mí, ya que no lo necesito- Murmuro.

-¿Por qué no los necesitas?-.

-En realidad yo… no soy una humana…-


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4, No soy dueña de One piece sino Oda-sama! :D, pero me gustaria que fuera mio_

* * *

Yo no soy humana- Les revelo Lula al resto de la tripulación observando como su noticia creaba un pequeño momento de asombro.

-¿¡No eres humana!?- Exclamaron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper anonadados.

-¡Geniiiiiaaaaaaal!- Grito el capitán muy emocionado con estrellas en los ojos.

-E…e…espera… espera, espera, espera- Tomo la palabra Usopp- s-sí, si no eres humano tú eres eh… ¿Sirena? No, no, tenias que tener branquias… y para ser una gigante eres demasiado pequeña… entonces… eso te convertiría en… no puede ser… ¡¿UNA ALIENIGENA?!...

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Qué miedo!- Exclamo Chopper, muy asustado.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Eso es Genial!-Grito Luffy cada vez más emocionado.

-¡Ya detente con tus reacciones!- Se enojó Nami golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Además, esa no es la manera de reaccionar cuando alguien te dice que es un extraterrestre- Murmuro Franky.

-¿Y cuándo es que Luffy ha reaccionado de manera normal a algo, huh?- Le dijo Zoro en tono cansino.

-Fufú, es verdad, Luffy siempre ve el lado divertido de las cosas- Sonrió Robin.

-Es solo un imbécil- Añadió Sanji.

-Ejem- Carraspeo sonoramente Lula para llamar la atención de todos- Disculpen que los interrumpa en sus conclusiones erróneas pero… jamás eh dicho que fuera un extraterrestre o algo parecido.

-¿Eh?, pero nos has dicho que…- Empezó Usopp para ser interrumpido por la nueva integrante.

-Lo único que he afirmado ha sido que no soy humana -

-¿Huh?- Ladeo la cabeza Chopper, lula se sonrojo ante el gesto del médico, Robin sonrío ante el sonrojo de Lula "debilidad a lo lindo" pensó la arqueóloga

-… todo lo que dijeron…- aparto la mirada la Peliazul tras observar al pequeño renito- están mal.

-¿Ehh?... pues… entonces no entiendo…- Musito Usopp cada vez más confundido.

Lula los miro a todos al menos una vez antes de decidirse a continuar su historia.

-Diosa de los elementos- Murmuro la chica por lo bajo, solo Robin pareció reaccionar ante dicho nombre, si bien solo se movió de forma casi imperceptible que nadie, excepto la actual relator y cierto espadachín pudieron notar.

-Diosa… de los elementos - Repitieron Luffy y Usopp de forma lenta.

-Supongo que no tengo más remedio que contarles la historia completa- Comento la Peliazul en voz baja dando un suspiro de agotamiento- Creo… que ustedes conocen a seres mitológicos poderosos que ahora están muertos.

-Más o menos- Afirmaron todos los Mugiwara al mismo tiempo.

-Pues bien, mi historia está relacionada con ellos, que fue hace varios años- Continuo Lula.

-¿Años?- Pregunto nuevamente el trío de los más jóvenes.

-Así es, desde luego desconozco el tiempo exacto, sin embargo Robín-san puede que sepa de esto - Les dijo señalando a Robín frente a la cual los demás se volvieron sorprendidos.

-¿Robín?- Musito Nami.

-Sí, algo se- Reconoció la mujer con su típica sonrisa misteriosa- Desde que mencionaste la palabra Dioses me vino a la mente una pequeña conversación que escuche de crocodile hace años cuando estaba en Arabasta.-

-¿Y de qué se trataba esa conversación?-Pregunto Nami.

-Digamos, que el gobierno mundial había encontrado una isla escondida entre West blue y East blue, una isla habitada por personas con extraño poder en sus manos, tras haber vigilados por meses, confirmaron que eran dioses de elementos.

-¿Dioses de elementos?-Interrumpió confundido chopper.

-Si chopper dioses de los elementos-Confirmo sonriendo al reno-un día el gobierno llego a esa isla y trataron de secuestrar persona para experimentarlos...pero su rey no les permitió y una guerra se desato con el gobierno mundial contra los dioses, meses de guerra y desesperación, la reina hablo con el gobierno-Robín miro a Lula dándole la palabra, lula asintió.

-Nuestra reina dijo que no quería que sus súbditos fueran experimentos de los científicos, el Gobierno tuvieron compasión con ellos, pero pidieron que su gente les ayudara con los piratas pero ella también pidió algo-dijo Lula sentándose en la borde del barco y mirando el suelo melancólica.

-¿Y que era?-pregunto Nami.

-Digamos… que ella no quería que nosotros fuéramos educados por la violencia de la guerra, así que pidió al gobierno que los shichibukai nos entrenaran-Dijo lula levantado la mirada.

-¿Ser entrenada por los shichibukai? ¿Quiénes?-Pregunto Robín desconcertada.

-Mis hermanos y yo -Dijo lula otra vez bajando los ojos.

-Tú eres la hija del rey y la reina-Dijo Usopp apuntándola. Lula solo asintió.

-Lula ¿cuál era los nombres de tus padres?-pregunto robín, ella la miro y suspiro.

-William Toruno "_The Mortal thunde_r" y mi….Madre Elayssa C. Rouge-Dijo con dificultad Lula al decir el nombre de la mujer que le dio vida

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo hasta que gritaron.

-¿¡Tu padre es The mortal thunder!?-Chillo Usopp con miedo.

-Si lo es.

-¿¡Y él es un rey!?-interrogo de nuevo Ussop.

-Así es

-¿Por qué tanto miedo Usopp?-pregunto curioso Luffy.

-Luffy el padre de Lula fue el terror del gobierno hace mucho tiempo-Admitió Usopp temblando-Fue unos de los piratas más tenebrosos y fuertes de todo Grand line después de Gold Roger.

-Recobrando la conversación Lula… ¿Por qué tu madre quería que tus hermanos y tu fueran entrenados por los Shichibukai?-Pregunto Nami acercándose a Lula.

-El gobierno quería que nosotros fuéramos agentes especiales para ellos-Dijo Lula sentándose en el césped de la proa-Pero luego al crecer me di cuenta que no fuimos entrenados para detener a los piratas, si no para ser guardianes de los…Tenryuubito, después de un tiempo de ser el perro de esos desgraciados mis hermanos y yo renunciamos al título.

-Pero aún no sé ¿porque odias los marines?-Dijo Nami ya exasperada por no tener su respuesta.

-¿Porque? ¡Por qué esos desgraciados me hicieron asesinar a cualquier persona que se les cruzara, les dije a los marines que eso estaba mal, pero ¿que hicieron ellos?, ¡Nada tan solo que siguiera ordenes!-Grito Lula mirándola, Nami vio todo el odio y furia en los ojos de Lula.

Lula bajo la mirada hacia el césped, respiro profundamente calmando la Ira.

-Después de renunciar, nos separamos, yo me fui al Grand line y viaje a todas partes, visite las islas que eran el territorio de mi padre, y aun las sigo visitando-Continua Lula- esa es la historia de porque odio a los marines-termino ella mirándolos.

-Última pregunta Lula- dijo robín

-¿Y cuál es?

-¿Qué tipo de dios eres?

-Pero robín ya sabemos eso-Comento Usopp.

-¿En serio?-Cuestión confundida Nami

-Pues si ella puede controlar el agua

-Se me olvido… una persona solo puede tener 2 elementos, el que sea pero hace siglo nuestros antepasados eran dioses de 4 elementos, para nosotros en vez de ser raro, era como un milagro ya que eran muy poderosos.

-¿Y tu padre lo es?-pregunto chopper.

-El solo controla el elemento del rayo, por eso le llamaban The molar thunder-respondió Lula.

-¿Y tú qué tipo de dios eres?-pregunto Zoro.

-Por favor no griten cuando lo diga-Dijo lula al mirar a la tripulación-Soy una diosa de los 4 elementos.

Y por alivio de lula lo tomaron muy bien ya que no quería escuchar más gritos, pero solo escucho jadeos de los tríos.

-Así que… de toda tu isla natal eres la única ¿verdad?-aseguro Ussop.

-Exacto…solo puedo controlar 4 elementos pero no me creo muy especial como mis hermanos-dijo Lula sonriendo levemente nostálgica-

-¿Y qué tipo de elementos puede controlar tus hermanos?-pregunto Nami sentada en una banca cuando se la trajo Sanji, los 3 ruidoso se habían sentado junto con robín, pero San ji se fue a la cocina a terminar algo y Zoro se fue al nido de cuervo, Franky había anunciado que iba terminar un proyecto suyo, ellos 3 no necesitaban saber mas, ya sabia por que odia a los marine sabia de donde viene para que saber mas.

-Bueno mi hermana Alana, es la del medio, ella puede contralar el fuego, y el diamante-Respondió Lula.

-¿El diamante? Tu familia si es rara-Comento Luffy sonriendo, Nami le dio un puñetazo por ser grosero.

-Mi hermano mayor Edward puede controlar la tierra y el mercurio-dijo lula.

-¿El mercurio? ¿Cómo?-pregunto robín intrigado.

-Digamos cuando él se cortó de pequeño en vez de ser sangre roja era de color plateada, mi madre se asustó, pero mi padre se puso feliz, ya que su hijo era muy especial-agrego Lula-Para Edward no es muy difícil controlar ese elemento, tan solo es controlarlo con la mente.

-¿Pero el mercurio no es toxico?-interrogo chopper

-Para un humano si, para un dios… no-respondió con simpleza.

-Pero… dijiste que eres una diosa de los elementos-empezó hablar Usopp-si solo controlas el aire, agua fuego y tierra, ¿de dónde salió el rayo?

Lula bajo la mirada, suspiraba profundamente, nerviosa e incómoda, ante la pregunta del artillero, Nami y Robin lo notaron y pusieron un fin ante la interrogación.

-Bueno se terminó, con las preguntas ya sabemos todo de Lula ahora ¡piérdanse!-Ordeno Nami, haciendo que se asustaran los 3, Robin se levantó de la silla y camino hacia lula, La arqueóloga puso su mano en el hombre de Lula, la diosa levanto la mirada para verla.

-Cuando estés Lista, puedes decírnoslos-dijo Robin sonriéndole luego quito su mano y se fue.

Lula se sintió inseguro si era el momento, pero no quería recordar las memorias dolorosas, Lula aun sentada en el pasto y se acostó viendo las nubes y el cielo azul, con el movimiento del barco de cómo se balanceaba con el mar, la hicieron cerrar los ojos y dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5, No soy dueña de One piece sino Oda-sama! :D, pero me gustaría que fuera mio, Y muchísimas gracias Rasen por tu opinión, lo aprecio con todo mi **_**_corazón_**

* * *

Lula abrió los ojos con un fuerte sonido, se incorporo para buscar el sonido pero se desconcertó cuando vio que Luffy estaba tirado en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza, y vio a Nami furiosa,al parecer Luffy habia molestado a la navegante amante de las naranjas, Lula se sentó cruzándose de piernas, estrachando sus extremidades entumidas consecuencia por haberse dormido en el suelo, se levanto y camino hacia la enfermería, salió y regreso, se sentó en la banca en donde antes estaba Nami y con su mochila saco algunas cosas, su den den mushi, una bolsa pequeña llena de monedas, y recordó que también saco su espada, la desenfundo, chasqueo la lengua molesta

La hoja de color dorada estaba opaca sin brillo alguno, su espada se llamaba _Ryūketsu no kogane_ o Oro sangriento una espada hecha por las manos de su padre, su padre William había hecho 3 armas para sus hijos, para Edward unas grande tijeras que se separan y las convierta en cuchillas, al principio su hermano no lo quería pero se enamoro el estilo de batalla.

Para Alana una alabarda de hoja negra, Su padre habia dicho que podía cambiar la hoja de cualquier elemento, y como Alana podía controlar el elemento diamante, una alabarda con hoja de diamante era letal.

Para ella una espada normal pero con la hoja echo de oro, pero este oro era diferente, un oro que se podía vender pero era demasiado liviano como el peso de una moneda normal, William habia encontrado el oro en una isla extraña que tan solo aparecía en 10 años y para el padre de Lula tuvo suerte de encontrarla.

Un recuerdo le llego a la mente, uno en que sus hermanos habia peleado en al campo de entrenamiento.

**-FlashBack-**

_-¡La mía es mejor!_

_-¡Claro que no, la tuya solo son tijeras!_

_-Pues la tuya es solo un palo con una cuchillo pequeño!_

_-¡No es pequeño, ademas mi alabarda es mejor porque puedo cambiarla de elemento!_

_-¡Presu-_

_-¡Ya cállense!-Bramo Lula a sus 2 hermanos mayores, ambos jóvenes voltearan a la toruno menor, Estaba sentada afilando la hoja de su espada con una piedra especial, calmo su enojo y su mirada se volvió serena-No importa cual es la mejor, si no como la utilizas en la batalla mejor-A pesar que Lula se vean como una niña de 7 años en verdad tenia 99 años, Su hermano mayor Edward parecía tener 11 años pero tenia 110 años y su hermana tambien mayor Alana parecía tener 9 años pero en verdad tenia 109_

_-¿De que estas hablando?-Cuestiono su hermana Alana, el cabello de color castaño claro estaba amarrado en una cola alta de caballo, Sus ojos color rosa pálido, lo que vestía era un shorts jeans y una camisa de tirantes blanca, ella no tenia calzado._

_-Ella solo es una bebe, ni siquiera sabe de lo que habla-Insulto su hermano Edward, su cabello corto rebelde de color Azabache, Sus ojos color marrón verdoso, lo que el vestía una Bermuda café, una camisa roja, y su calzado era tenis color negro sin agujetas_

_Los ojos dorados de Lula se tornaron fríos, Ella vestía una camisa capucha y sin mangas de color verde y sus bermudas de color negro y estaba descalza pero usaba calcetines negro con rayas magenta._

_-Tengan mas respeto a su hermana menor-Hablo otra voz entrando a la sala de entrenamiento, pantalones de color café oscuro, una camisa de tirantes color café que se veía rota en unas partes, botas color negro, cabello azabache claro y ojos color jade- A pesar que su hermana es menor, no significaba que puede ser inteligente._

_-Pero padre mi arma es mucho mejor, son unas tijeras gigantes y pueden separarse,¿Como decirle no a una arma genial?-Hablo Edward mostrando como separaba sus tijeras._

_-Pues la hoja de mi alabarda puedo cambiar su elemento de metal a diamante-Expuso Alana tocando la hoja de la alabarda cambiando la textura y el brillo al igual que un diamante._

_-Mi espada puede cortar cosas silenciosamente-Comento Lula, ambos hermanos la miraron desconcertado-Y lo acabo de hacer._

_Alana se toco donde Lula habia apuntado su larga cola de caballo habia desaparecido, ahora solo era una mata de cabello en el suelo, Edward se rió con burla pero luego sintió un viento frio en todo su cuerpo, se miro su cuerpo y toda su ropa habia sito cortada por la mitad._

_-Su hermana acaba de darle una lección-Admitió William observando como su hija menor salia de la sala de entrenamiento._

**End FlashBack **

Una leve risa se escapo de sus labios ante las memorias, si eran hermosas los buenos momentos, excepto que con el tiempo todo cambia, sacudió leve su cabeza para quitarle las memorias y asi poder avisarle a los demás la isla que se acercaban.

* * *

Nami se habia desconcertado a nivel mayor, ¿Como es que ella no podía saberlo? Ella era una navegante profesional pero con esta Isla extraña la habia hecho verse como una tonta, No conocía nada de la isla, su nombre, sus coordenadas.

Pero eso no importaba tenían que recuperar un poco de provisiones para el barco, lo que era extrañamente la isla estaba a la mitad por un gran agujero que con el tiempo habia sido llenado con el agua del mar, en la parte derecha de la isla estaba la selva que era enorme pero extrañamente en la izquierda de la isla era una barrera de rocas, como si estas fueron levantadas del agua, pero no era nada de que preocuparse,Nami habia distribuido a todos, Sanji y Chooper tuvieron que encontrar comida en la vegetación, Ussop y Franky tuvieron que ir por madera para Sunny, Nami ya tenia la tarea perfecta para el espadachín pero Zoro ya se le habia adelantado en eso, el marimo andante se habia dormido recargándose en el mástil.

-Robin ¿Tu que harás?-pregunto la navegante viendo a la arqueóloga ambas viendo la isla desde el barco.

-Me han entrado una curiosidad...-Empezó a hablar Robin- de como la isla tiene esta extraña estructura...pareciera como si esta isla hubiese estado en una feroz batalla.

-¿En serio?-dijo insegura pero asombrada ante la inteligencia de su nakama.

Robin asintio con una sonrisa

Nami se le habia olvidado un pequeño problema, su capitán, lo busco con la mirada en toda la playa pero solo encontró a Lula alzando la mano en el aire con una mirada de concentración.

-¡Lula!-La peliazul volteo ante el llamado de la navegante bajando su brazo-¿Has visto a Luffy?- Al parecer Nami habia conseguido la respuesta, el cuerpo de goma de su capitán se habia estrellado en la arena.

-Lo siento capitán-Se disculpo Lula sin expresión.

-Pero... ¿como...?-La navegante no tenia palabras para expresar.

-No lo recuerdas Nami-Hablo Robin-Lula es una diosa de los elementos, creo que utilizo el aire para elevarlo.

-¡Ya se que podemos explorar Lula!-exclamo Luffy al levantarse, con impaciencia que tenia habia jalado de la mano a Lula, y asi desperecer entre la vegetación, Nami suspiro cansada ¿Porque su capitán era asi? ¿Porque no podría ser normal?

* * *

Lula caminaba con tranquila, tenia su brazo descansando en su espada dorada, al parecer esta isla estaba poblada , ruinas miraba a cada paso que daba, media-destruidas, media completas y otras que ya son escombro, hasta que se detuvo al llegar a un pueblo desierto.

-¡Capitán!-llamo alto, hasta observar como la cabeza salio de una copa del árbol,-Creo hemos encontrado el lugar-La sonrisa de emoción se ensancho mas de lo normal y Luffy bajo de un salto, el capitán de sombrero de paja empezó a revisar el pueblo, las casas hechas piedra estaban completa vacías, no habia nadie absolutamente nadie, tan solo los muebles que con el tiempo se habia llenado con polvo y telaraña, pero lo que mas le inquietaba a Lula, era las marcas limpias en el suelo de roca, se acuclillo para examinarla mejor, marcas de una espada pero mas curvado creyó, pero luego se volteo de lado para ver que su capitán encima de una casa pera observa mejor el pueblo, pero el chasquido de una rama la alarmo.

Miro con suspicaz en la dirección de donde vino, pero nada se movió o se escucho, Lula dejo el aire que habia detenido y dejo que su mirada observara el pueblo, pero luego sus ojos color dorado se entrecerraron con suspicaz al escuchar el sonido de las cadenas hacia ella, las atrapo al voltearse y parecía que venían de una casa, la sujeto bien y con su fuerza de diosa saco al atacante de la casa pero tuvo que parpadear 3 veces al ver que era un niño.

El niño de cabello azabache gruñí de dolor por haber sido jalado por una fuerza sobre humana, Lula observo que la ropa del niño era vieja, unas bermudas color café con una camisa sin mangas y con capucha, pero lo que la desconcertó eran las vendas en sus pies y manos, estaba manchadas con sangre seca pero su atención fue en esos ojos colo rosa brillante cuando el niño la miro.

-¿Fuiste tu el que me atacaste?

El niño no respondio se acomodo en el suelo cruzándose de piernas y mirando a otra parte, ella trato de pensar en la manera de llamar la atención del niño, al parecer la cadena era su arma.

-¿Tu arma es una cadena?-pregunto Lula y obtuvo su respuesta al ver el puchero en su boca- Bueno la cadena no es una buena arma para defenderse.

El niño la miro ofendido, no dijo nada pero se levanto y sujeto su cadena, Lula descifro que el niño quería pelea con ella, para demostrar que su cadena es buena arma, Lula sonrió leve y se levanto, no utilizaría su espada tan solos su técnicas.

-Hay muchas maneras de ser vencido por la cadena-Empezó hablar Lula y el niño hizo de nuevo su movimiento,lanzo la cadena hacia su cara, pero fue el mismo resultado Lula lo atrapo a tiempo y jalo el niño por la cadena haciendo que estrellara contra su cara al suelo,el niño se levanto pero con leve sangre en su nariz.

_-¡Lula!_

El grito hizo que el niño corriera hacia el bosque asustado por el grito de su capitán, Lula se volteo a su capitán.

-¿Pasa algo capitán?-Pregunto con curiosidad pero obvio no lo mostró.

Luffy frunció el ceño ¿Porque ella lo llamaba asi? Si el era el capitán pero tambien tiene un nombre

-Dime Luffy no capitán-Lula lo ignoro hasta que se acordó algo-¡Lula encontré una cueva genial!

Lula siguió al capitán, la peliazul lo habia seguido hasta lo mas profundo de la selva, lo que lo inquietaba a Lula habia cristales de color verde saliendo del camino, Luffy no tenia ese deseo de excavar y sacar los diamantes de color verde aqua , no el tenia el deseo de seguir la cueva y saber que hay al otro lado.

-Hay que seguirlo-Hablo Luffy recibiendo una mirada desconcertada de su Nakama.

-¿Esta seguro?-Pregunto Lula-Es muy peculiar seguir una cueva llena de diamantes que salgan de la tierra.

-Suena aventura-Luffy la miro, dorado y negro chocaron-Ademas ¿Que tal si nos encontramos algo genial?

Lula trato de sujetar por el cuello de la camisa pero un salvaje Luffy se le escapo, dio un suspiro rendida ¿Que clase de capitán era Luffy?

-Si no puedes contra ellos uneteles-Hablo Lula y dejo que sus pies la llevaran hacia de se fue su capitan


End file.
